


There's this dance for this old dude's birthday, come with us

by sever77



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boners, Bottom!Nathanaël, Getting Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it only starts with the daydreaming smut, Nathanaël centered</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's this dance for this old dude's birthday, come with us

Nathanaël could feel the heat rising on his cheeks when the other boy gently pushed him onto his bed. They kissed, and Nathanaël's blush calmed, it felt more normal. Then his pants were being edged down and he blushed again, not that he had anything against sex, he just didn't know he was worth sticking a dick in, or rubbing a dick against, or sucking the dick of. He briefly wondered if that order said anything about him, probably “This boy is a bottom”, but that was old news. His pants were off, his shirt too, and where'd his underwear go? The other boy was naked too, must've happened while he was thinking too hard again.

“Do you want this, Nathan?” he pointed at his dick.

That was a cliché, the other boy must be a top. He had a moment of annoyance with a hint of “this sex isn't gonna be worth it” before he made some lame “open my ass, please” command. It wasn't even a command, he wasn't the type of bottom to be commanding, it was more like a request. So he made his request and was given a lubed finger. To his ass, if only Nino could see him now. The other boy's face changed into Nino's as he skipped the rest of his fingers and slowly slid his dick into Nathanaël's butt. Must be a dream then, or a daydream. He knew enough about anal sex from what he'd read to know that butts don't just fit dicks without at least three fingers, unless the dick is very small.

H e changed the sex to a sixty-nine,  proving again it was a dream when the dick that belonged to 'Nino' had no shit on it.  Nathana ë l  knew he didn't use enemas or anything like that.  He was just getting disinterested when he woke up.

“Nathan! Nathan! You got a boner.” Alix said in a singsong voice.

I t was free period. He was meant to be working on particle physics with Alix and  Mylène.  He got his bag and placed it in his lap, ignoring Alix's comment.  Mylène  watched him with wide eyes.

“I didn't think Nathanaël got boners.” she said.

“Who was it, Nathan?” Alix asked, “If it's Chloé I'll stop your doodling in class.”

H e looked offended after that, “In-class  _sketching_ is  eighty percent of  my creative process!  And besides, it was a faceless image, or generic, I've forgotten already. ”

“Bullshit. I bet it was Adrien, you know models show up with perfect skin.”

He spluttered.

“Is it?! Oh god, I hope he notices you, you two would be so cute together.”

“It was Nino.” he said, defeated. It was the only way to stop her from shipping him with Adrien for the next few weeks.

“He's got glasses doesn't he?”

“How is that important at all?” Mylène asked.

“Glasses are like goggles, and goggles are cute.” Alix said, like it was a basic formula.

“Subjective, and he is cute, you better ask him out before I tell him you like him, Nathanaël.”

“Isn't that subjective too?” Nathanaël asked, “How cute he is.”

They pestered him until he reminded them they had a project to do.

Four days later Nino asked Nathanaël if he wanted to tag along to a dance with him and Adrien.

“Dude, the other guys in our class wouldn't fit in there, but you're hot enough to make me look good.”

“Who's hosting it, and where and when do I have to go? What type of dress and what'll you be wearing?”

“Um, it's some old dude's birthday, but he wants a huge celebration, he had his cake and all that earlier today, so the dance is just for fun. People should start arriving at the hall, the one on the street near the school at five and it'll go all night. You don't have to stay all night, bro, we can even leave together if you wanted to chill out.”

“And the clothes?” Nathanaël asked, filing away the information.

“Some sort of casual, I think, and I'll be wearing a green and white button-up with deeper green trousers, gotta look snazzy for the models.”

“There'll be models there?”

“And Gabriel Agreste, but everyone's allowed to bring whoever they like, so I'm gonna bring you!”

Nathanaël tried to ignore the fluttering in his heart or the replays of the imagined sex scene in his mind.

“I think I have a dark green button-up and I could wear those light green trousers.”

“Sounds cool.”

Nino patted his shoulder and he had to fight himself not to curl into his hand.

“See you then, I'll text you!”

He got his mum to drive him there when the time came. Marinette was there talking to Alya and his heart made another move, this time sinking. Adrien came to his side then, kneeling to kiss the back of his hand. It was Marinette's turn to feel bad. He was walked inside, where couples were dancing. Adrien asked for his permission before leading him to the dance floor. His voice sounded more refined than when he was talking to Nino. Like he was thinking of what to say, being appropriate, not offending a potential boyfriend. Nathanaël tried to stop thinking of everyone as a potential datemate, finding the dance suddenly more interesting.

“Don't look at your shoes, Nathan.”

God, his name sounded so hot from Adrien's mouth.

“Sorry.”

They moved around for a bit with an occasional twirl from either of them, breaking the common rules of the dance, making Adrien smile. Nino appeared from nowhere, planting his arms over their shoulders.

“How's the party? Can I dance with you, Nathan? Adrien's got company anyway.”

Chloé was indeeding approaching. Adrien patted his shoulder appreciatively and tried to find and strike up a conversation with Alya.

“Popular kid.” Nathanaël said.

Nino's dancing consisted of spinning in circles faster and faster until someone made a wrong step, then laughing it off and leaning in to wrap his arms around Nathanaël's neck. That was cute.

After a while Nathanaël tapped him on the shoulder and motioned towards the doors out. They made it to the colder air, and Nino undid both their top buttons. Then he watched Nathanaël as he let out a deep breath.

“I have to know for sure. Do you like me?”

“Yeah, dude! You worked it out! Can we start dating?”

“But I thought you were with Adrien?”

“Yeah, give me a few minutes of dancing with him, wait here.”

Nathanaël did wait. He rubbed his elbows when they got cold and played a game on his phone. He counted the cars going by, then the cars parked, then the trees. He got a bit bored. Nino came out with Adrien almost an hour later.

“If you're willing, we can date – all of us, together.” Adrien offered.

Nathanaël thought back to the dancing with each of them and nodded, strangely embarrassed.

“Whoo! Double the kisses, dudes!” Nino said.

Nathanaël started to smile.


End file.
